The Kiss Of Dawn
by Sebast-Chan
Summary: I'm a young girl who has joined the Akatsuki and soon falls in love with Deidara! After falling in love, drama soon follows with the relationship.. Will my love sustain the drama or crack under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

If you dont like the way I do this then...well....Your fucked X3

Deidara Love Story Info!

Name: Katsumi Eien-Kizu (Victorious Beauty Eternal-Pain)

Katsumi's look at age's 13-14: Dark brown hair that when put up in pigtails, Bangs that bordered her face lay, covering her forehead. Her height is about 5 '5/5 '6. Liked to wear dark clothing, black and red stripped stockings with arm warmers to match, also bringing out her short black skirt and a black and red stripped top.

Katsumi's looks at age's 16-18: Jet black hair with grey streaked strands adorning her pale face. Stands around 5 '7/5 '8. Still accustomed to wear her normal dark aparel. For example, long sleeve, low cut, black shirts with a fishnet top underneath. Also wears a black studded belt to hold up her black skirts or skinny jeans.

Personality: Will be very sweet and happy a lot but knows when to be serious and when not to screw around. Is scary as hell when made pissed off, you do not want to get on her bad side or your life will be made a living hell, she is that deadly and knows how to fight.

Village: (Had been) The Hidden Village Of The Leaf.

Best Friends: Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame.

Enemies: Hidan & Kakuzu.

Likes: To Play and have fun with her friends, Singing and playing her guitar, Taking pictures of where she travels, Eating candy and other sweets, Listening to her iPod & rocking out to it, Playing with animals, To read, To Write, & To Draw.

Dislikes: Big Perv's, Jerks who insult her or her friends, Being lost in thee world, Literally being lost.

Skill Level: Became an ANBU Black Ops at the age of 14 :OO.

Kekkei Genkai: Manegan. Meaning "copy" and "judging".

The manegan allows its user to copy and use any other Kekkei Genkai it encounters.

Weapons: Shes skilled with her Chinese Pudao.

Past: When she was 14 and became an ANBU Black Op, she went out on a mission to a distant village. When she returned she found out that your parents had been murdered. Stricken with grief, you laid down in your room and cried. While you were crying into your pillow, a man slowly immersed from the shadows of your room. He had fiery orange hair and dull purplish grey eyes and piercings all over his face and in his ears. He looked out the window absently "I can grant you great power you know" He said. You gave him a confused and terrified look. "W-what?" you questioned. "With power, you will never have to endure pain such as this again. So will you join me..?" After a moment of silence you looked up, staring him in the eyes with a determination that could clearly be seen and said. "I will."

Dont like it?? :DDD Go Die!! ^^ lol jk jk


	2. The Real First Chapter

You joined the Akatsuki at the age of 14. You quickly befriended the few members that had joined; Itachi, Kisame, & Zetsu who are all 16. Sasori who is 15. And Konan, & Leader. Leader and Konan treated you like their own child and loved you. You honestly felt like you had parents again. But you didn't like thinking about that at all because when ever you thought of your past before the Akatuski you would go into a blood thirsty rampage and massacre innocent people then not remember a single second of it.

Katsumi POV.

* * *

I was laying silently in my room reading when a soft knocking came from outside my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as i marked the page i was on in my book. Itachi walked in with an irritated look on his face.

"Leader says you are to come with me to recruit a new member..." Itachi said with hints of agitation in his voice while staring at my royal purple painted wall, thinking about something.

"Alright, let me get dressed and I'll meet you by the entrance of the door." I answered happily jumping off my bed and going straight to my closet. Itachi closed my door and I heard his foot steps echo through the halls as he walked down the corridor. I got into my normal underclothes and slipped into my cloak and looked myself over in my mirror. I then went and grabbed my chinese pudao and slid it onto my back then slipped into my shoes. As i walked down the halls to the entrance to meet Itachi I starred down at my feet and realized that I needed to redo my toe nails.

'Oh crap I almost forgot!' I thought to myself as I ran to Leaders room and got the new recruits cloak and ring. Finally when I reached the entrance, Itachi and I set off at a run.

'He really seems like he's more irritated then usual, did I do something wrong...?' I thought as we headed for the target.

"Itachi..." I said in a dark and ominous tone. "Yes...?" Itachi answered back coldly.

"Where is this target of ours located?...Just so I'll know what to expect..." I answered just as heartlessly.

"He is located near the village of Iwagakaure..." Itachi began. "He is a professional bomber..."

"Professional bomber...?" I asked puzzled. Itachi rolled his eyes. "He bombs people professionally..."

"...I get that diptard..." I said irritated with his attitude, "Any physical features I need to look out for...?" I continued on.

"He looks...feminine..." Itachi said while a smirked formed on his face and I chuckled quietly.

"Anything else...?" I questioned again.

"He has long blonde hair...He also lets his bangs fall over his left eye..." He stopped to land on a tree branch and leapt forward to gain speed and I did the same.

"He has mouths on both of his hands...He uses the mouths on his hands to do his technique, involving clay...He gets some clay, feeds it into the mouths on his hands and adds chakra to make a bomb that explodes without the use of explosive tags..." Itachi explained without giving me a glance. I nodded and continued to look forward, " No wonder Leader wants him to join..."

We stopped and rest for a few minutes then set off again and soon made it to the border of Iwagakure...

I was humming quietly to myself as I watched the sun get ready to set. Itachi and I were waiting in an old house that I assumed was where this 'Deidara' guy lived. No more then five minutes later, 'Deidara' walked in chuckling then his eyes widened as he saw Itachi.

"W-who are you and why you in my house?!" Deidara yelled which was to be suspected. Itachi told me to sit back and watch so I did.

"Hm. He's just a little kid like you Katsumi, what could Leader want with him...?..." Itachi said looking Deidara over with his normal irritated look.

"I'm not sure Itachi-Kun...He doesn't look all that powerful..." I replied while also looking him over with a smirk on my face.

"Don't be little me...or my art! My ninjutsu is nothing but noble, refined art!" Deidara said and I watched him pull some clay out of his ouch and the mouth on his hand to eat it.

"oh is that so...? Maybe thats why Leader-Sama wants him Itachi..., For his "art"..?" I looked over to Itachi to await his reaction, he only shrugged.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Deidara yelled and I winced.

"No need to yell at us, Deidara-Kun...What we want....Is you and your art to come with us." I stated simply and smiled at him.

Itachi went over to a wall and leaned on it to watch the proceedings.

"And what if I refuse to come with you...?" He said with a questioning look on his face as he stated this to me.

"Well...You see...That would be a problem! Because if we come back without you, Leader-Sama will be very angry with us...," I shook my head as I said this, "And I don't like it when he's angry at me..."

"Well...I refuse to go with you!!!" He yelled and thrashed his left arm into the air and back down to his side.

"Oh well...Itachi...We may have to use force on him then..." I replied and Itachi looked up and stared into Deidara's eyes and Deidara stared back. I smirked at the thought of knowing he had just fallen into our trap.

"Oh Itachi! I have an idea to get him to come with us!!" I yelled and smiled sweetly.

"Hm..? And what idea would that be Katsu...?" Itachi asked not looking away from Deidara's eyes.

"Well...We'll need some cooperation on his part if this is to work!" I said walking over to stand in front of Deidara then looking him in the eye's with a sweet smile upon my face. Deidara averted his eye's from Itachi and looked right into mine.

"And what sort of idea is this...?" Deidara said still looking confused, most likely being because of me smiling so nicely at him. I giggled at the weird look on his face.

"Welllllllllllllll, You see, We could make a deal!" I smiled at him again and he got the same confused look on his face once more.

"What kind of deal would this be..?" He asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, if you beat Itachi-Kun in a fight we'll leave and never bother you again!" I said happily then giggled and swung back and forth on the heels of my shoes.

"...And if I lose...?" He said ever so smugly, he most definitely thought he would win.

"Well if we win, You come with us without a fight and join out clan!" I smiled again and stuck my hand out for him to shake it.

"Do we have a deal...?" I asked still with a smile plastered on my face. Deidara smirked then shook my hand.

"Sure." I saw a little clay figure pop out of the mouth on his hand as he answered me, I jumped back and out of the way knowing damn sure and well what he was planning to do and Itachi knew as-well too.

"Feel my art!" He yelled as he threw the clay model at Itachi. Itachi leaped away but the bomb was still to close and then exploded as Deidara yelled "Katsune!!". A Clay centipede then climbed out of the ground and started to circle up Itachi's body. Deidara chuckled.

"You talk big...but is that all you have?" Deidara questioned Itachi with a smirk on his face.

"It's over...!" He said still looking smug.

"You should take a look at yourself." Itachi said blankly. Deidara looked into Itachi's sharingan then realized he was the one tied up by the centipede. I chuckled at his puzzled face.

"Wh-What?!?!" Deidara said so very confused. He didn't know what had just happened.

"That was close. A little longer and you would've blown yourself up." I said while jumping up to the hole that had just been made in the wall so I could look out and watch the sunset.

"A genjutsu! When?!" Deidara questioned me with rage filling his eyes.

"From the very beginning. From the moment you looked into Itachi's sharingan eye, You were under his Genjutsu." I replied from my spot still looking out the hole. As I turned around to face him, I let my sharingan take over my eyes just to see if they would freak him out. I smirked as I stared down at him and his eyes went wide

Deidara's POV.

_________

I looked over at the hole my bomb had made and winced from the sun shinning in my eyes. Once I looked back, the girl whom I had been talking to was standing in front of the hole and the sun shinned around her and made her look as if she were glowing. Her eyes had been a coal black when i had talked to her earlier now they had changed to the sharingan like the other guy, Itachi was it?, had had. I starred up at her, my eyes wide. 'Beautiful...', began my thoughts, 'This is...Art!'. My centipede fell away from me to the floor. I grunted. 'Damn! I became fascinated by the abilities of another? Thats art? No way... I refuse to acknowledge it!' I thought as i fell to the ground and began to hold my head.

Katsumi POV.

------------

I sighed and jumped to the floor right in front of Deidara. Itachi walked over and stood beside me as I looked down at blondie who was now kneeling on the floor, clenching his head as if he was in some sort of horrible pain. I knelt down and put my hand in front of him so he could take it. He looked at it with disgust but grabbed hold of it anyway. I then helped him to his feet. He glared at Itachi and then tore his hand away from mine. I grinned a bit to creepy for my tastes, I felt like I looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I shuddered at that very thought and came back to the project at hand.

"Deidara, go gather your things so we can get the hell out of here." I said a little to smugly. He stopped glaring at Itachi to now focus his hate on me. He didnt make a sound. Just stood there, glaring holes into me.

Then out of nowhere,

"I WONT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY A SO CALLED 'GIRL' MY OWN AGE!!!!" He yelled almost directly into my ear, I winced.

"NO NEED TO YELL FUCKTARD!!!! AND IM STRONGER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE SO I WOULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW BEFORE I JAM SOMETHING IN IT!!!!" I yelled and then i moved faster then Deidara could even track. Before he could do a thing, he was on the ground because I punched him in the gut. He fell to the floor coughing while i turned on my right heel to face the other way with my hands on my hips. I made a bit of a 'Humph' noise and then gave Itachi a signal which he knew ment that he was to finish all this up.

Did you like it???? :DDDD There was suppose to be more then this for the frist chapter but im having to retype it all and its 3am X-x Im soooooooooo tired lol Hope you all like it!!! *falls asleep on the floor*


	3. Chapter 2

Recap of last chapter. We really don't need this for the second chapter but I feel like adding it in for ppl who like to skip around (like me :P).

_"I WONT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY A SO CALLED 'GIRL' MY OWN AGE!!!!" He yelled almost directly into my ear, I winced._

_"NO NEED TO YELL FUCKTARD!!!! AND IM STRONGER THEN YOU'LL EVER BE SO I WOULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW BEFORE I JAM SOMETHING IN IT!!!!" I yelled and then i moved faster then Deidara could even track. Before he could do a thing, he was on the ground because I punched him in the gut. He fell to the floor coughing while i turned on my right heel to face the other way with my hands on my hips. I made a bit of a 'Humph' noise and then gave Itachi a signal which he knew ment that he was to finish all this up._

Alrighty! Now on with the story :D

Katsumi's POV.

---------------

I began to walk towards the door and heard Itachi help Deidara up off the floor.

"Deidara...It would be in your best interest not to insult Katsumi.." Itachi said blankly to him not really caring if he lived to see tomorrow or not. I listened to this as I crossed the floor to the door.

"And why the hell is that?!?!" Deidara said, his voice sounding horse.

"She could easily beat you...Even faster then I did...Plus...If you screw with her and Leader-Sama finds out...He'll personally kill you," Itachi said with a smirk on his face, "Not like that would be a problem...Now hurry up and go get your shit so we can leave" Itachi finished with, once again, irritation in his cold voice. I stopped at the front door to listen to Deidara mumble about how we didn't deserve his 'art' or his power and that we just didn't understand.

'What the hell was his problem?!?!?!' I thought. 'And does he think that all because I'm a girl I cant fucking take him on?!?!?!' I literally screamed in my thoughts. I began to rub my temples in hopes that it would help me rid of the headache that was starting form in my head. I pulled out my ipod and began to listen to The Bird And The Worm by The Used. I began to swing my hips to the beat of the music while i sang the song quietly to myself. I heard the door begin to open so I stopped singing and turned to see Itachi exit the house and soon after Deidara who now had a backpack on. I smiled at Itachi and then at Deidara.

"Are we ready to go..?" I asked and Itachi nodded.

"Good." I said and smirked, thats when we set off.

"Where are we going exactly...?" Deidara asked.

"To Candy Land!!!!" I said sarcastically.

"We're going to one of our hideouts." Itachi answered Deidara. I rolled my eyes. It got very awkward and quiet after that, thats when Deidara dared to open his mouth.

"What climbed up her ass and died..?" Deidara tried to say quietly to Itachi. Me eye began to twitch and Itachi smirked knowing Deidara had just dug his own grave.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK ASS BITCH!?!?!?!?" I yelled, stopping on a branch and turning to face Deidara with my hands on my hips. Deidara stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

I said...'What climbed up your ass and died?'!!!" Deidara answered and my eye began to twitch again.

"Blondie...You best learn to keep your mouth shut." I said to him threw gritted teeth.

"Oh..? And what are you going to do if I dont?!" He countered back with a smirk on his face. Thats when I finally I finally lost it. I used the Taijutsu attack Tackle charge which is just a strong charge using ones backside and shoulders to apply an immense amount of pressure against your opponent. The pressure i brought to his chest most likely knocked the breath right out of him. The impact also brought us right off the branch and we both started to hurtle towards the earth. I maneuvered myself on top of him so when we landed on the floor my body wouldn't take as much impact cause of landing on him. The impact still hurt like a bitch though. It looked like he still had the wind knocked out of him. I know when to take pity on someone so I jumped off of him and stood about 3-4 feet away from him in my fighting stance. He started to cough and sit up a few seconds after I got off of him.

After jumping to his feet he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID BITCH?!?!?!".

"FOR BEING A COMPLETE AND TOTAL WASTE OF SPACE YOU GIRLY FUCK!!!" I yelled back. I had loads of plans to attack forming in my mind. 'Should I use a Genjutsu...?' I thought. 'Nooo...We used one to capture him...How about Taijutsu?..Nope, I used that to get us to where we are now...So I guess I'm going with Ninjutsu...Now what kind of Ninjutsu should I use....?...Hmmm.....Cant be anything that will hurt him badly or Leader will be very angry with me...OH!!! I GOT IT!!!"' I smirked. Deidara looked at me funny, trying to figure out why i was smirking but then soon put it behind him I think. He was just about to attack when I already had done the hand signs and was about to use my attack.

"Sexy Style No Jutsu!!" I yelled and a huge puff of smoke surrounded me. As soon as it disappeared Deidara's eyes widen.

I was standing there with one leg in the air, my hair in pigtails, and a swirl of smoke covering my chest and lower...Well...You know. I winked and blew a kiss at Deidara and he got a nosebleed immediately and fell over. I started laughing and the jutsu ended. I looked around for Itachi while I kept laughing.

"Oh my god Itachi did you see that?!?! HaHaHaHaHa...." I stopped because I finally found Itachi. Itachi was standing with his back to me mumbling shit to himself. I jumped up to the branch he was on.

"Itachi...what the fuck are you doing...?" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. He nudged my hand off of his shoulder and was acting kinda histaracle and ran forward and away from me.

"Oh uhhh...Nothing Katsumi! Just standing here uhhh and well had been watching that fight you were having uhh hehehehehe!" Itachi was garbling his words all together so I couldn't understand a word he was saying plus it also didn't help that he most likely had his hand over his mouth when he said all that. His laugh also sounded like the kinda laugh people do when there very nervous and are most likely also lying there asses off. I jumped over him to look him in the face and then my face went red. Itachi had a stream of blood coming out from his nose. My face went red when I saw it and then slapped him.

"You pervert!!!" I yelled at him. Itachi went over and grabbed Deidara and threw him over his shoulder. Itachi had a huge red hand print on his face. Deidara woke up eventually on the way and kept walking on his own again. After all that there weren't any interruptions and the both of them stayed away from me. Finally you all reached the base. Itachi left to go do watever the fuck he does in his spare time and I took Deidara to meet Leader. We reached Leaders door and I opened it for him. After handing him the bag which held his cloak and ring, he walked in and then I sat on the floor and waited outside for him.

After about 30 minutes, Deidara soon exited the room and I stood up and gave him a slight nod. He nodded back.

"He said you would show me my room, hm..." Deidara said kinda awkwardly.

"Yep, did he say which room?" I asked as i stretched.

"Uhh he said something about room 50, yeah..?" He said hoping that was the info I was looking for.

I nodded again and signaled him to follow me. His room was only down the hall from mine.

"Here is your room. You get your own bathroom and can design your room in any way you want. Im right down the hall if you need anything.." I pointed at my door and started to walk away when Deidara grabbed my shoulder and asked me to wait. I could feel that he felt awkward and all about something.

Deidara got down on his knees and was kneeling to me. What the hell....?

"Katsumi-Sama....I apologies for my horrible actions and how I have treated you, hm..." Deidara said with so much sincerity. My mouth fell open. Then I smiled sweetly.

"Deidara-Kun...Get off your knees.." I said quietly, he did as I asked but kept his gaze averted towards the floor.

"Thank you for apologies but I'm also very sorry for my poor actions..." I bowed.

"Do you think we could just forgive each other and just be friends...?" I asked very hopefully.

Deidara's face lit up and he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Of course, hm!" Deidara said with a happy tone in his voice. I smiled at him and Deidara smiled back at me.

We said our goodbyes and I left towards my room. Once I got in and shut my door I smiled and danced around my room like an idiot and then started laughing at myself. I was just so happy, I had once again made another friend.

WOOHOOO SECOND CHAPTER DONE :DDDD

Ok well A few friends of mine are wanting me to add them into my story and I'm trying to figure out how to add them all in XD So If you see random ass people you dont remember, dont worry about cause its most likely one of my friends.

I'm most likely gonna make a chapter just the info of the new characters and everything. ^^


	4. New Character Info

K so Right now the only friend who info they have done is my friend Jerry so heres his stuff :DDD

Name: Shiro Honda

looks at 13/14: natural white hair, with a black beanie that have a white ring around it. black shirt, dark blue jacket, dark jeans..... converse(lol idk). accessory: shurikens necklace. checkerbox wrist band.

height: 5 feet 6/7

looks at 17/18: longer white hair, covered his right eye. still have the wristband, the beanie, and the necklace. a scar on the left side of his face. now wears: white shirt(teared near the sleeves and neck area), dark colored jeans.

height 5 feet 9/10

personality: rarely talks around strangers, but very talkative around friends. have a good sense of humor. have a strong morale, usually does what he think is right. does not make a sound when angry, but when he burst.......(berserker mode 0.o)

likes: reading, listening to music, nice home cooked meal.

dislikes: people who bluff, and people who just plain annoying

Village: adopted in to hidden village of the leaf

rank: Special Jounin at the age of 13.

chakara elements: fire, and lighting

Kekkei Genkai: enton(blaze release) burns down everything in its path until there is nothing to burn

Weapon: kunai

fighting style: assasination

past: He was found in the forest near hidden village of leaf, passed out. when he woke up, all he know is he is 10 and his name is Shiro honda. to find out more about himself, he became a ninja of hidden leaf village. apparently he is very good at it, and became a special jounin at the age of 14. as time pass, he remember pieces of his memory. As his memory starts to return, his life begins to feel like a lie and then leaves to protect the people he cares about. Soon after leaving he is found by Katsumi and Konan and is then offered a spot in the Akatsuki. He joins without hesitation.


	5. Chapter 3 The New Guy

K now time for chapter 3!

Were all about 17 noww just so ya'll know, Total time laps haha xD

I may have some spelling errors in here cause my spell check is being gay XD

Shiro's POV.

I had just finished pack my belongings into my back pack and once again I was remembering something from my past. It was all flashing before my as if I was there once again. As I was seeing it all I fell to my knee. I could feel the same emotions I had felt at that very moment. Anger...Agony...I pushed the pain aside and opened my bedroom window and jumped out. I landed on the ground with a quiet 'thump' then started off towards the gates, while staying in the shadows so i wouldn't be noticed. Finally I reached the gate, I then used a genjutsu on the guards so I could get away.

I had been running for 2 days now with only a few stops so I could rest. It was starting to get dark so I stopped to rest & make camp. Then all of a sudden those weird memory flashes hit me again. I fell to the ground holding my head from the pain. Thats when everything went black...

Katsumi's POV.

Pein had said he had sensed some sort of energy not to far from our current hideout so he sent me off to investigate. I had been walking along for about an hour now thinking that whatever Pein had sensed was far gone by now. Thats when I felt a pulse of energy coming from near by. I quickly ran to find out what it was.

Thats when I came to see a boy around my age with long silver colored hair with a beanie holding it in place. He had a scar on the left side of his face and I traced it with my index finger which made him flinch even while he was passed out. He was wearing a dirty white shirt that was ripped and tattered at the sleeves and neck and dark colored jeans, he also had a checkerboard wrist band on. I put two fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse.

'Oh thank god he's alive...' I thought. I carefully picked him up bridal style since I couldn't think of another way to care him without him being...well...conscious. I walked slow but swift so I could make it back to the hideout and not wake him.

Deidara's POV.

Katsumi came into the well den, telling everyone to move out of her way. Thats when I noticed the guy she was carrying in her arms. He was all battered and disgusting. I felt my anger flair inside me & spread through ever vein in my body, 'Where is this guy from and who the hell is he?' I thought, jealousy running threw me. Katsumi pushed past me mumbling things to herself as she went down the hall to I hoped was an unused bedroom. I followed her until she got to the room she was looking for. It was a half room half habilitation center for any one who got injured or something which only seemed to happen from time to time. I followed her into the room and after she placed the boy on the bed she gave me a look which i had come to recognize as the get the hell out so I can do this look. She shut the door just as i stepped out. Then I heard her singing lightly as she did what she needed to do to help that...bastard. ' Why am I getting so jealous of some idiot guy she found out in the woods?' I thought sourly to myself, 'Its not like she even knows him or anything..'

Yeah Yeah I know. Super short blah blah blah, but I'm tired of typing and I yet again have writers block T_T . But now I'm on summer break so I can try to add on as much as I can haha :D


End file.
